


Legend of Yin & Yang

by X_Nameless_X



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kai is still in the spirit realm, M/M, Other, Shen lives, Written after Kung Fu Panda 3, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Nameless_X/pseuds/X_Nameless_X
Summary: A long time ago, Yin & Yang would soar through celestial planes together, bringing prosperity & peace. But when separated, only chaos & demise may be. The crimes of a warmonger tyrant resurface to haunt Po and the Five. And he who disturbed the balance, is the only one who can restore it. [ Set after the third movie, contains OC ]
Relationships: Li Shan/Mr. Ping, Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda)/Original Female Character(s), Po & Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D This story is a revised version of 'Legend of Yin and Yang', a KFP fanfic I wrote back in 2012 (when I was, like, 16 :"D ).  
>  I decided to revise it after finding interest in the fandom again and because I wanted to write something in comparison to what I used to write before, and see if I have made progress. For that reason, a review or constructive criticism would be much appreciated :D But regardless, I hope you enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoy (re)writing it! Thank you - Name

Standing on hind legs, the Rabbit feels his stomach rumble. An incredible feast of color & scents leaves him stunted, frozen in place as if the abundance of sensation assaulted his very being. His heart seems unable to pound harder, and yet, it does when his small frame approaches a tall palace. Embraced by the tallest walls he has encountered - and in his time as a messenger he has met with quite a few - Lord Yun's palace is a jewel for Xingfu city. One could barely see the top should they stand too close. Partly engulfed in cloudy mist, it seems to disappear into the sky. And one would expect those at the top can touch the sun if they so wish to; as is portrayed with metal & gold over its main gate.

Seven red flags wave proudly over its wall and two servants stand in his way, both of them gorillas _( their hairy arms and discolored paws leave no doubt about it )_ Stern frowns tower over the cowering herald, who barely manages to gather his wits and produce a scroll with shaky paws. A letter, signed by Master Croc and Ox themselves. Though the servants wouldn't recognize their signature, Gongmen's family seal is enough to grant him entrance. And thus, suspicion gives way to a smile and at once they push the doors open.

Where Rabbit would expect to find concrete and stone ( perhaps a lotus arrangement or too, as is customary in his home city ) he is met with shade, flora, and a well-aged cherry tree. A blend of peaches engulfs his nostrils and compels him to stumble. The fruitful garden feels as if it extends beyond reach. Moist, fresh grass soothes his tired paws and the herald concludes that if he were to choose a place for his soon-to-come retirement years, this palace would be it. Maybe it's the thick flora, or the peaceful sound of water flowing from a small artificial waterfall into a pond full of goldfish, but this place feels like a home he had always longed for, but never known.

Then, he recalls, it is only natural. This garden was designed and utilized by the infamous Lord Yun, who, after many years of ruling over Xingfu with an iron wing had decided to retire from inside politics and allow his only daughter, Princess Fei, a chance to practice her skills as a steward. Though ambition and inexperience is a dangerous blend, Princess Fei was said to be wise beyond her years and an artist at heart. She had lived up to her part, if one considered aesthetics to be the sole duty of a ruler. And, truly, even Rabbit knew ( though he would never dare express opinion on politics ) that the only reason the Masters chose her of all candidates to receive the letter in his paws, was that Gongmen was not in need of protection.

With the fall of Lord Shen, came a greater enemy; doubt. Gongmen's people were now distrustful of the stewards, who had so quickly surrendered their city in the wings of a tyrant. They thought them selfish and cowardly and attributed salvation solely to the Dragon Warrior and his Furious Five. And though Gongmen was safe for now, there was the matter of prosperity. A city once envied for its colorful firework festivals had wilted, now dark, gloomy and lifeless; its citizens miserable and dull. In an attempt to restore what used to be, the stewardship decided to call upon Princess Fei, who was known across the Province for her creativity and whose father was on good terms with the former royal family.

By the time he had reached an imposing entrance, Rabbit was convinced that if the Princess' arrival would bring such glamour to his city of origin, he was to ensure the letter would be delivered. Which was good, for upon entering he was faced with a spiraling staircase of five thousand steps. Ah, this explained the lack of guards within its walls; no bandit would be impudent enough to climb up all of that on their own accord! Rabbit heaved, sighed and huffed; but he put his newfound courage to good use and the guards left him to continue his journey alone.

Upon arriving on the very top, he found some rest sprawled out on the Lord's marble floor. He was still out of breath when something soft and furry brushed over his whiskers. Eyes flashed wide with shock, instincts urging him to play dead when he was met with the long beard of a macaque. The monkey's broad mouth was twisted in a puzzled frown as he looked their guest over. But, as soon as Rabbit staggered to his feet and mumbled an apology, that expression softened.

" Good evening to you too, my friend. " The monkey humored him, then turned his lanky arms to propel himself a few steps away and sit back, expectantly. " My name is Wei. How may I help you? " His voice was smooth and calm, conveying a contained wisdom. Fingers ran through his own thick beard as he awaited a response. Rabbit was given to understand that Wei must be some form of Counselor.

" I-...I-I-I've got a message for… " Still weary and quivering, the herald retrieved his scroll. Chimes were heard from a distance, and a light breeze coursed through Wei's mane as he reached forward to take it. Holding it up, he removed the cylinder holding it in place and allowed the papyrus to unravel. The counselor wasted no time in skimming through it. And by the time he was done, his brows had furrowed, as if he were in deep thought. He was careful in folding it back into place.

" I am afraid Princess Fei is currently overlooking our upcoming festival preparations. Soon, she will return. And I will personally pass your message on to her, when that time comes. " He smiled, reassuringly. But the Rabbit recalled his earlier thoughts and fidgeted anxiously.

" I-I-I have been asked to… deliver it in person… " He stuttered, averting his gaze to the polished floor in fear of accidentally insulting the other. Wei hesitated for a moment, but then moved closer and placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

" How about you stay for dinner, then? The cooks downstairs are famous for their Hu Luo Bo Gao. "

" Th-The council pleaded for an answer as soon as possible. " Rabbit insisted, though his resolve was clearly weak. He could not help but drool at the temptation of a carrot cake slice.

" I am sure a nice, fresh meal would not postpone you. " Wei humored, then pointed a finger to another set of hundred stairs. The Rabbit looked to it, then back to the counselor with thinly veiled frustration. " This way. Let us dine, talk…" He drew a breath and took off slowly, with a tranquility to his strut. " ...never rush my friend… all in good time. " Wei mumbled, having already left the other behind. And Rabbit was given no choice but to follow.

* * *

Hours later, on the brink of dusk, the Princess finally arrived. Her tall neck bore a variety of greens & blues. She was scaly feathered, not too impressive in height but surely majestic in the eyes of a commoner, as was the rest of her species. Golden jewelry embellished her tall crest and fine silk adorned her feathers. Perhaps her biggest asset, however, was her warm green , too, appeared well-tempered as her counselor, despite being far younger. The gleam of her headdress compelled Rabbit to bow. Princess Fei acknowledged the gesture with a subtle nod.

" I was told you have a surprise for me? " Her tone was playful when she addressed the Counselor, Wei, who had dined like an Emperor despite his position. As imposing as the Princess seemed, Rabbit was more interested in her response and thus he watched with heightened anticipation as Wei produced the scroll from his silken belt and held it out to her. Fei's warm stare lingered on the carvings. Only a subtle twitch of her long feathery brow conveyed true sentiment while she read, however. When she was done, the Princess carefully rolled up and returned the scroll to her counselor. Smooth grey wings were tucked back in her sleeves, crossed over her heaving chest.

" I am very sorry to hear about the state of your city, kind Rabbit. " Her tone was gentle. Bewildered with the stiffness of her reaction, Rabbit hurriedly gave another bow and looked to Wei for guidance. Fei drew a quiet breath and stood upright, towering over both of them. " I cannot help you. I wish you peace and prosperity, and good luck on your journey. May your travels home be safe. " An empty smile. One would think she had delivered good news with that expression, but Rabbit's jaw dropped to the floor. Even Wei appeared unsettled, and he leaned a bit closer to her side, mumbling.

" Are you sure? "

" I am sure. " Fei responded quickly, wearing that same confident smile. But her counselor's persistence would soon make it falter.

" ...But are you _suuuure_ sure, or… " Wei tried his best to get the message across with a knowing look. But Fei's cheeks puffed with annoyance and she turned to him sharply.

" I'm _sure_! Sure! Sure, sure, sure, and sure! " Her polished talons, painted white as was customary for a peahen of her status, clicked against marble when she stomped her feet like some spoiled, freshly hatched chick. Wei did not appear moved by that display of frustration, and even persisted just as calmly as before. Rabbit's eyes would dart from one to the other, unable to make something of the situation.

" And I say maybe the Princess would like some time to think it over. "

Clearly, until they both came to an agreement, the herald would not have his much desired response. Fei's eyes widened and darted to the herald as she let out an awkward chuckle. A wing found its way to Wei's shoulder, gently pulling him aside.

" Excuse us. " It was a hasty apology. When they had made some distance from their guest and stood behind a thick pillar, Fei huffed with annoyance. " Oof! Why must you always embarrass me like this, Wei? " She whisper-yelled, craning her long neck to peer down unto him with pupils the size of a pinhead. " I have made a name for myself in the Province and you insist on dishonoring it! They'll think my own servants treat me like a child! " But she was quick to regret those words and add a reserved; " … I'm sorry. You're not a servant, I-... "

" You should think twice before rejecting Gongmen's gifts. " Wei spoke with confidence, but his manner was far from harsh. Fei's, on the other hand, had yet another volatile turn and grew colder.

" I have responsibilities here. " Her stubbornness drew a sigh from the macaque. Still, he wore a smirk under his words of wisdom.

" Princess, a city with no joy is like a beehive without honey. The bees can only live there for so long. On the other hand, I've seen enough festivals in my day to know that those dancing never notice whether the lilies are white or red. " Despite his caring tone, Fei took offense and raised a wing over her own chest, crest falling. Did he really mean to insinuate that whether she overlooked preparations or not, it would make no difference?

" You… that is _very_ rude! "

" There is no courtesy in truth. "

" There is no courtesy in _you_ either! " With that, the Princess grabbed her gown's silken rim and snapped around, storming off towards the stairway without another word. Wei only watched her, used to her tantrums. A moment later, he slowly returned to Rabbit's company, meeting his nervous frown with a reassuring smile.

" Give her until dawn. " He nodded, then extended a hand to the buffet awaiting them at the end of a long hallway. " In the meantime, how about another round of refreshments? Hm? "

* * *

A light breeze would shake Lord Yun's proud crest as he stood before the palace balcony. In dreary light, its bars were granted a rose gold hue and marbles reflected the gloomy sky. Usually, he would have a full view of Xingfu from up here. But today he could only make out a wire between buildings that was pulsating wildly in the volatile gusts of wind. Truly, the weather was unexpectedly awful.

His stoic expression only faltered when he sensed another presence in the throne room. Blue eyes averted from the clouds to peer over his shoulder and there his suspicions were laid to rest as Wei's hairy form stepped into the light. The Lord's bear adorned a knowing smirk then.

" So. Gongmen, huh. " Of course he would have heard. Few things went under his beak, especially in his own palace. He also had a horrible habit of thinking he could read minds, and Wei knew better than to call him out on it. " Yes, I do intend to give her my permission, and my blessing. She has always had a penchant for artistry. Now, she may put her talents to good use. " He let out a chuckle that may have been bitter, the counselor couldn't tell. " And learn a thing or two while she is at it."

" Wei. Write the stewardship a letter for me. I want to express how… " He paused, struggling with words. The counselor spoke nothing and let him make his attempt to verbalize his own emotions. " … sorry I am, for what happened. Truly, a tragedy. I used to be great friends with their clan, good enough to have foreseen it. But… " He paused, stole a glimpse of Wei over his shoulder. The counselor was merely watching. That drew a groan from the peacock Lord. " You're not taking notes! " He snapped around harshly. Wei did not flinch and simply tapped his own forehead with a finger.

" I am writing it down in my head. " That humorous response initially stunted the Lord, but he was quick to dismiss it and continue, turning to face the balcony once more.

" As I was saying, we all foresaw it happening. But, alas, it is always difficult to see the defects in your own child. " He paused, pensively averting his gaze back towards the horizon. For a moment, an almost playful smirk adorned his dark beak. " … I would know. " Wei spoke nothing, but he watched carefully and noted the tenderness in his master's voice. " Ah...Wei. " He sighed, craning his tall neck to eye his counselor with a tired gaze. " I tried to nudge her in the right direction. Offered to have the best Masters in our Province over to teach her the art of Cai Li Fo, even offered to teach her myself… " Lord Yun's tone conveyed some repressed frustration, even though he tried to hide it under a wry smile. " But all she thinks about is flowers… "

He paused. Wei nodded, but joined him in the silence. His thoughts may be valuable, but he knew well that the greatest wisdom is knowing when to share them. And his master may have appreciated that, for he only sighed deeply again and abruptly changed the subject. As his deep blue gaze traversed over a darkening horizon, long brows furrowed with puzzlement and eyes reflected the gathering clouds. " ...Is it supposed to be so dreary outside in the middle of spring? "

* * *

Carrying on a habit from her youth, Princess Fei sought shelter in the palace garden. Engulfed in its rich flora, she found space to calm her racing thoughts. And there were plenty of thoughts; the inner conflict was heightened when she was left to debate them on her own. Fei may have loved to take initiatives when it came to flower arrangements, but life choices were far from her forte. A part of her wanted to give in and just follow Wei's advice. But then, there was that deeply rooted doubt. Doubt for herself, her mind, her presence; doubt for whether she would survive being away from the only place she had ever known, if this was the right choice to make or if she would live to regret it…

Wingtips rubbed at her own temples, then gently removed her headdress as if that would do much to soothe her headache. Sitting on the utmost aloof bench, surrounded by saplings and cherry blossoms, she found herself wishing to have someone else make the choice for her. It would be so much easier this way…

A chill coursed through her gown, feathers rising instinctively. Had she predicted it would be that cold, she would have brought a shawl. But, alas, it was the middle of spring. If she had not been so preoccupied with her own inner conflict, she may have pondered over that paradox for a moment longer. And she may have noticed the footsteps, as someone approached her in her lonesome perch.

Like a deus ex machina, a shawl embraced her shoulders and Fei found such comfort in its hold that she hesitated to question it. Perhaps it was just her instincts that held off the alarms, for the intruder was none other than her own mother. A gown, matching Fei's own in quality and flamboyance, was soon sprawled over the bench as Lady Jifen took a seat beside her daughter. Fei rushed to break the silence, her tone solemn.

" I take it you have heard the news. " Lady Jifen did not have to speak a single word for her daughter to understand this was a given. News travelled fast in the palace, it seemed, much to Fei's own disappointment. Still, she was stern when she announced; " Mother, I have made up my mind. The spring festival won't arrange itself. I have to tend to my responsibilities. " She nodded, as if to assert her own point. Jifen hardly seemed impressed. Fei continued, if only to soothe her own insecurity. But her mother knew her too well to fall for such empty reassurances. " And besides, their city is in no grave danger. They will be fine, in time. "

" Fei. Look at me. " Her feathers were light when they brushed against her daughter's wing. In a brief pause that followed, Jifen's hazel gaze grew softer; and that softness contradicted her words. " Do you really think that old fool is going to pass the throne down on you? " Her unapologetically harsh tone drew a scandalized gasp from Fei.

" Mom! "

" Oh, relax, it's not as if he's around to hear it. " Lady Jifen dismissively waved her shiny wing and scooted just a little closer to her only-child. Her voice was sweet and smooth, as honey. " Imagine this; you deny the stewardship's offer and stay here, tending to your ancestral home and your beloved festivals. And then, your father will harvest your betrothal gifts and invite your distant cousin, Xu Yan, to receive the mandate of heaven and claim Xingfu's throne. "

" Oh, by gods! " Fei exclaimed with disgust. " Xu Yan!? He's a moron! " But she regretted her manner immediately and copped her own beak. Crest falling apologetically, Fei corrected herself, though it was half-hearted. " Forgive my manners. " Her mother, however, did not seem offended in the slightest. She only scooted closer and raised a soft wingtip to her daughter's cheek.

" My little peach ... You have a chance to make something better of yourself. To be someone greater than the girl who arranges spring festivals. You could be a steward, a Lady, even! " The mention of that prospect sent a shiver down the Princess' spine. Her feathers ruffled and would not settle even as she hesitantly mumbled her piece.

" … Father does not seem to share your enthusiasm. "

" Oh, who cares what he thinks!? " Jifen groaned in frustration, giving her daughter the slightest push. Albeit dismissive, there was care in her tone and Fei knew better than to question it. It did not make up for the fact she was upset, however, for she thought her father would at least show some appreciation towards her recent efforts. Maybe her mother was right. Maybe he did only think she was good enough for festival arrangements...

" There comes a time in life, " Jifen started calmly, staring deep into her daughter's eyes with tenderness. "- when you must learn that this world was not made to serve you. If you want to find happiness, you cannot sit around and wait for it to come to you. You have to take it. " Fei's gaze dropped to the cherry blossoms then, away from her mother's calm yet expectant look. When Lifen received no answer, she knew better than to press on. After offering a warm touch to her daughter's shoulder, the Lady got up on long legs with a deep sigh.

" Think about it. " Was all she spoke, then made her exit, just as quietly as she had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

In his many expeditions overseas, Lord Yun had taken servants of various species under his wing. A prime example were his trusty pelican heralds, whose mouths could stock up a village worth of mail. Though the Lord was not one to meddle much with the affairs of his subjects, he was thorough in demanding news from every surrounding watchtower and always on the lookout for trouble. Some ( particularly his wife ) speculated that after years of having retired from a military career he was growing bored of his honorary routine. What others saw as blissful retirement in a peaceful and prosperous city, Yun may have found dull and repetitive. But, if that was truly the case, he made a point to conceal such frustrations before his servants.

Today, however, he could not help but wear a puzzled frown as his messenger flew in drenched to the bone and with an empty mouth.

" It's been raining for days at the southern border. The clouds are thick, and black like tar, the air so strong it can flip you over mid-flight! " The pelican held a thick wing up as evidence. Lord Yun nodded solemnly, but did not speak a word as he turned around and towards his porcelain perch - that doubled as a throne. Registering his master's silence, the pelican found courage to continue. " My Lord, have you heard from my brothers? " The concern in his tone was genuine. And so Yun hesitated to tell him the truth.

" I expect to be hearing from them soon. " With a swift jump, the peacock grabbed onto his porcelain perch and turned to face him again, his vibrant train on full display. It was long and rich, adorning colors of a rainforest. The very tip of his feathers brushed against marble as it hung beneath him, and one was given to understand the reason why Lord Yun chose for his throne to be hanging from the air rather than on the ground. " In the meantime, you may rest properly and wait for my instructions. " His blue gaze turned to the window, through which a chil permeated the throne room.

His servant bowed and made for the stairs, but there he bumped on Counselor Wei. Behind him stood the quivering Rabbit, herald of Gongmen city. The macaque made way for his fellow underling and entered the room without much of an expression, despite being met with the Lord's deeply worried glare.

" Monsoons this early in the year? " Yun spoke, and once again Wei wondered if he ever heard anyone's voice but his own. But, of course, he spoke nothing and merely turned his warm stare to the window. " This is unheard of. It must be something else. " The Lord turned to his counselor then, with an expectant stare. Wei tried to contain his amusement, but his tone was clearly playful & sardonic despite that.

" He who finds no solace in the ground, looks for demons in the mist. "

" You're saying I'm picking fights with the weather!? " Yun snapped. His talons gripped the golden rim of his perch a little tighter. But, as pompous as he was, the Lord was by no means shortsighted and thus knew to respect his Counselor's word. A sigh escaped him. " Demons can be fought, with fire and steel. " His pointy beak turned towards the window, expression melancholic. " Clouds on the other hand… "

It was then that heavy doors slammed open and Princess Fei stormed inside, stomping her polished talons. Her wings were balled into fists. There was pent up frustration in the way she blurted out her monologue.

" Father. I have decided to accept Gongmen's invitation and devote my time to helping this ill-fated city restore its forsaken glory. I am not willing to negotiate this, for I have made up my mind. " Drawing in a sharp breath, the Princess stood upright and heaved her crest. When met with the calm in Yun's gaze, however, it was clearly an overreaction. Wei barely blinked, that knowing smirk plastered on his features, and the Rabbit beside him excitedly squeezed his fists.

" Very well. " He merely nodded. But, alas, the Princess continued with vigor.

" I appreciate your concern, but there is nothing you can say or do to stop… " Her eyes darted left & right, from her father's bewildered look to Wei's smirk. " ...wait, seriously? " She cocked her head, and Lord Yun chuckled.

" Fei, what kind of parent would I be, if I did not wish for my own daughter to spread her wings? " It was softly spoken, and Fei's eyes watered with bittersweet relief. She cleared her throat, in hopes of swallowing her inner turmoil. It was simply not appropriate for a peahen of her status to be dramatic, but everyone in Xingfu's court knew that Fei more so claimed to embody that stereotype rather than actually embody it.

" I know you could use some engagement, perhaps a good challenge. " The Lord continued. " And, as I expressed to Gongmen's stewardship in my letter - " He paused, eyes darting to the macaque, who nodded in agreement although he made no move to produce a scroll. " - I do feel deeply for their losses. There is darkness on the horizon and we must all unite to dispel it. " Lord Yun's words bordered on literal, for the light piercing through stained glass grew dimmer as he spoke, a sign that storms were indeed approaching. " Wei will accompany you. "

" What!? " Peahen & monkey yapped in unison. Wei tried to conceal his disappointment, but a palm soon found his own forehead and rubbed down his face. The Princess groaned.

" I do not need a babysitter. " She insisted. Lord Yun suddenly burst into sarcastic laughter. Albeit short lived, his amusement drove a metaphorical blade through his daughter's chest. He had always been like that, sending mixed signals. Maybe that was why her mother was so willing to insult him behind his back ( and occasionally, to his face as well ) Fei was tempted to let her thoughts spiral down the path of self-pity, but she only drew a steadying breath and reminded herself she had a chance to prove him wrong.

" You should wait out the storm. " Clearly, Yun was not willing to explain his reaction or dwelled on it much. He simply turned to the counselor and stood upright, his neck curving as a swan but far less devoid of color. " Wei, assemble a dozen troops and load my fastest ship with her belongings. You will sail off as soon as the clouds pull apart. "

Fei understood that pressing the subject would only work against her favor. She merely bowed and made a cold, silent exit. The Lord returned his stare to the horizon. With a flap of vibrant wings, he 'flew' off his perch ( which, to all animals but peacocks themselves looked less like a flight and more like a 'falling with style' kind of maneuver ) and dragged his train to the balcony, from where he would observe the gathering storm and direct his troops to take precautions.

* * *

The sky seemed as if it would coil into itself, like some celestial serpent was circling Xingfu's tower. Darkness reflected in Fei's unsettled gaze when her eyes took a break from the abundance of colorful gowns laid out before her. Beside them, a trusty servant would fold any the princess chose and carefully store them with her belongings. Clearly, Fei had quite the collection.

In her species, vanity was, for the most part, associated with the masculine. Hens were not expected to be overly elegant.. It was the men who ought to impress, with their long trains and imposing crests. Despite being quite traditional in her beliefs, Fei enjoyed preening. Even when she was well aware that her value was measured in dowry, rather than image, being beautiful had its perks. And she enjoyed them all.

" It looks so dark. " A nonchalant mutter. It was doubtful whether she heard her mother's talons orchestrating her entrance.

" Don't fret. " Lady Jifen snickered. Despite being three times Fei's age, her voice was just as youthful. It summoned her daughter's wary gaze. " Things are looking up for you, peach. " That drew the tiniest smile from Fei. Her mother continued, only stopping to feel the fabric of a kimono as she passed Fei's sprawled out collection by. " The tide will be high. "

" And so will the waves. " The youngest cut her off, stiffly adjusting the headdress around her crest. Despite the aloofness, there were traces of playfulness in her sarcasm. " Why aren't you coming with me, mother? "

" Someone has to keep your father in line. "

Fei did not have to turn around to know her mother was smirking. They had always been like that, this couple. When she was younger, she had her doubts about the ingenuity of their love. But, the older she grew, the more she justified it as the 'ways of royalty'.

" Ah, look at you. My little peach, ready to spread her wings and earn the mandate to the throne… I expect a personal invitation to your coronation. "

" There will be no such thing. I have been appointed as a counselor, mother. "

" Oh, please, and you would settle for that? " The Lady scoffed. " That is nonsense. You are the daughter of a known and prestigious benvy, before you know it, you will receive your Ladyship. "

Fei debated arguing that point, but swallowed her words in favor of some peace. She had been raised in this tower for over two decades and knew well enough that conversations like that would sometimes spiral into quarrels. And she knew well that her mother was quite the eccentric hen - eccentric enough to get the Lord to quit his polygamous ways, despite them being most natural and appropriate among their species. The least wise thing to do would be to antagonize her so close to her departure. Then again, maybe a fight would make it easier to part. Maybe it would soothe her impending homesickness.

" You're packing that one, too? " Jifen's voice snapped her out of these thoughts. She was holding up a Furisode adorned with lotus patterns. Imported from the island, such a formal article of clothing had no place in a wardrobe meant for casual trips. Fei had not thought twice before including it, however, even though she knew it was far too flamboyant for the case. Traditionally, such a kimono would adorn brides, not stewards. Her mother chuckled, for she too acknowledged the irony. Fei's cheeks puffed with embarrassment. " I doubt there will be any use for that where you are going. "

" Maybe I was planning to wear it on my very first festival. " Fei stomped her way over, defensively snatching the fine fabrics from her mother's grasp. A wing authoritatively pointed her servant to tuck them away again. Her mother drew a breath, preparing to retort with fervor, when a blaring cry stole her breath away. Characteristically loud, it belonged to none other than her husband. A cry to assemble his troops. Lady Jifen's brows furrowed, and she looked to the window with a frown.

" Sometimes I wonder if your father is daft or if he truly knows better to be wary of some rain. " She spoke insolent, but genuine words. Fei's servant hesitated a bit before sealing her mistress' baggage. Fei, apparently, did not know what to make of her mother's musings and instead headed for the nearest balcony to have a look for herself.

The rims of their tower's embellished balcony were shrouded in thick mist, thick enough to swallow anything below it. Sometimes clouds would brush too close to the tower's walls, but never before had they brought such darkness. Lady Jifen followed her child outside, lingering over the mist with suspicion in her fiery gaze.

Just then, a shadow danced under the mist.

Instinctively, they stepped away from the ledge. Fei's crest fell, while her mother's stood erect. They lingered there, staring at the coiling clouds with alarm all over their faces. And when a figure emerged, the youngest failed to contain a honk ( which, in other circumstances, she would have profusely apologized for, being that it was very unladylike ) Even Jifen's beak hung agape before the sight.

A despicable, filthy presence crept over the marbles and carried with it the stench of death. A mere glimpse of its shiny, yet lifeless, eyes filled them both with dread. It was of indefinite species; with eight long limbs, like a spider, but the face and tail of a monkey. But perhaps the most horrid of all its appalling features, was the wide grin it flaunted and the way it cackled like some deranged hyena.

All instincts urged Fei to stumble back towards her headquarters then, yell for help & flee as far away as possible from that cursed presence. But her feet would not obey. And so she stood frozen beside her mother, not daring to draw a breath. The creature coiled and lunged, leaving thick black smoke on its wake. And just as Fei saw her end coming, the gleam of Yun's guandao pierced through the darkness and drew a yowl from the foul being. There was no blood, no wounds. Lord Yun stood before them with urgency in his tone.

" Take her to the port. " He commanded. Jifen's gaze darted to the creature and she turned her husband's face to see it regroup and get back on all eight legs. Yun growled, then extended his guandao. " Take her, I say! We will hold them off. " With that, he lunged fearlessly at the creature and Jifen knew better than to stay and witness the outcome. Fei, still shocked into rigidness, watched her father dance around the balcony as he fought the intruder and saw that there were more dark splotches on the gathering clouds.

* * *

With bated breath, they made it through the hordes of denizens looking for shelter from the storm. Thunder would ring from a distance and strong winds sent wind vanes spinning. Princess Fei would clutch the rim of her hood as she ran without second thought, following her mother's trail. In other circumstances, they would be showing off their majestic gait; it is unlike royalty to run. But in that moment, Fei did not have much time to be prideful.

" There! " Jifen exclaimed when she spotted the swaying mast of a loaded warship in the distance. It bore their benvy's initials, and, though Fei could barely see through the darkness, she could swear she made out Wei's form waving at them. Jifen released a shriek that was halfway between honk & cry as she darted forward, faster, too fast for Fei's personal servant to catch up with the Princess' baggage.

" Go, be swift! " Jifen urged from the docks. Fei barely had time to stop and embrace her mother. She did not even have time to shed a single tear, although she wanted to. " Wei, let the people of Gongmen know about this terror. Call for help! We will hold them off at the borders. " Jifen announced, even though she had not consulted Lord Yun on it. Wei simply nodded and extended a paw to help Fei up on the vessel. Jifen cupped her daughter's face and pressed their foreheads together. " Be brave, Fei. " Her eyes squeezed shut, and if a tear or two slipped one would never know, for raindrops had started sprinkling Xingfu's streets.

" Mom, I- " The youngest's throat was dry and scratchy as she tried to break her self-imposed silence, but Wei's hand grabbed her wing before she could continue. Thus, she was forced to scurry up the boarding plank, or lose her balance as the ship rocked violently due to the winds. Lady Jifen quickly sliced the final ropes holding it anchored with her talons.

Fei could only watch as the ship took off, floating on a gust of wind. Wei commanded the couple troops on board to hoist the mainsail and before she had the time to react, Fei saw her mother grow smaller, and smaller as they made distance. Soon, her form was engulfed in the mist. Still, the peahen took to watching the path they left behind and her heart dropped to her stomach when she witnessed thunderbolts light the dark sphere that had embraced her ancestral home. Again and again they would roar and become a speckle of white in the erebus. Fei's beak produced some shaky whimpers as she held onto the ship's rim.

From there, she witnessed the brightest bolt yet pierce through and illuminate the very top of Xingfu's tower. A blaring crack tore through the skies. And, with it, Fei felt her heart shatter just as loudly.


End file.
